


[团兵]告白予行練習

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 学pa - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 梗自HW同名曲，学那个趴。幼馴染设定w纯情阿文在线迟钝，内心戏多得一笔雕凿。利哥放长线钓大鱼老神在在，干坏事第一名。超雷，快逃.jpg
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是，这确实是2019年份的利威尔生贺。写很慢，先发一点吧【

01

埃尔文·史密斯，高中生，十七岁，目前绝赞失恋中。

第一节课，万年优等生模范难得心神不定，整个上半身擎在桌子上，坐没坐相。老师在讲解的立体几何对他来说太简单了——设点建系求值，总结起来都是套路——虽然平时也这样想，但总还是会听一听，偶尔也负责回答难题，活跃课堂气氛，算是对讲课老师的尊重。然而今天确实没这份心思了，趁着老师面对黑板连线的工夫，迅速扭头扫视了一下全班，相由心生，平日里觉得无甚特别的脸，一张张全都变得可疑起来。

他拿自己眼光去评价，苛刻异常，顺眼的也变不顺眼了。这个闷，这个闹，这个没谱，那个沉默寡言，那个脾气暴躁……平时也没见她们和利威尔说过话，有过任何交集啊，总之这几个都不可能……看来看去，没一个像是那人看得上的。

可是，真要说起来，他也是今天才知道对方有暗恋对象这件事。原来自己并没有想象中那么了解他啊，埃尔文忽然感到挫败。自己与利威尔从小认识，又考取了同一所中学，分班、分座位也巧，当了整整两年前后桌。每天一起上下学，又经常互相串门蹭饭，吃完坐同一张桌子边，面对面写作业。休日偶尔玩得晚了，打个电话回家，就可以直接留宿在对方家里。出于存在诸如此类的紧密联系，原本他以为，有着十几年的感情，他们俩怎么想都应该是除了家人之外最熟悉对方的人。

例如他知道他的饮食习惯，见过他刚睡醒的样子，背得出他最喜欢的整本诗集，在其夜间沉睡时，偷偷直起身来，亲吻过那无防备的光洁额头。

然而自己却根本没发现，他是从什么时候起，对什么人，有了何种程度的思慕之情。埃尔文甚至不知道利威尔还会早恋，他像个古板的家长一样，陷入了巨大的震惊与恐慌之中。虽然这样说有些古怪，他俩明明是同龄人，但他此刻的心态，确实像是发觉家养的孩子一夜长大了，变得陌生起来。说不定自己根本就不曾真正理解过他，拿自己的想法去猜测他会喜欢上谁简直是大错特错。

是啊，就像自己偷偷喜欢着利威尔一样，利威尔会喜欢上某个人也理所当然的吧。青春期的少年爱慕上谁太自然而然了，像青涩的苹果终会转红，他早该想到的，只是失恋来得如此突然，打了他个措手不及，还没正式开始战斗就被宣告出局。埃尔文郁闷地抬起头看着前桌。

自己正前方就是利威尔挺直的后背。白衬衫熨烫得没有多余褶皱，他坐姿端正，头稍微抬高了一点点角度，应是目光跟随老师解题的动作。大约是在认真听课吧，不像自己，大庭广众之下想入非非。

为了不再用灼热视线盯着那脊背，埃尔文把教科书支起来，金发藏进光滑的纸面之间。原本喜爱的清香纸墨气也令人烦躁起来，连装模作样地听课也做不到了，他闷闷地用鼻子呼了一口气，再度回想起昨日放学后的情景。

轮到利威尔值日，他倒垃圾去了。埃尔文在等他一起回家——两家人是隔壁邻居，他俩结伴上下学已经有好些年了。

今天天气很好，傍晚时分，阳光仍带着温暖的热意，尽责地辐射着，在走廊上投下窗户的阴影。他倚着墙，享受了一会日光沐浴，眼神却移向走廊尽头。并不是等待太久，逐渐失去了耐心，但喜欢一个人，又怎么忍得住不去时时刻刻追捕对方的身影呢。发型干练，眼神略显凌厉，不开口的话，容易被生人误解成正在生气，开口就越发如此了……然而他知道，不是这样的。利威尔绝不是什么难相处的角色，但要他再详细一点，再接下去描述的话，可能就会显得不太客观了。

是的，埃尔文·史密斯，暗恋他家利威尔，不多不少，整整十年了。

是什么时候确认，那是喜欢，而非青春期激素波动所导致的一时错觉呢？他试着在时间轴上往前拉了一段。从前利威尔就很小只——没有说小只不好的意思——家里人常拿他俩作比较，偶尔也会调侃利威尔两句。明明自己那时还没长得特别高，但小时候太直率，当即挺身，劝慰道，不要紧，有我在，我会保护利威尔的。于是幼年期的后者顶着还没长开的圆脸，白他一眼，说不定以后我比你还高。

当然利威尔努力了好多年，钙片牛奶做运动一个不落，也没能实现这个童年起的夙愿就是。而且他这位竹马太强，基本没人欺负得了，他本人也不与人结梁子，埃尔文自然没有机会落实当年的童言童语。

但说出那句的心境，却一直记着。多年来他对利威尔的感情，与对家人的相近，真要仔细比较的话，却仍有些不同。本以为两个人的关系会一直这样持续下去，他总想着，等高中毕业了，等正式成为大人了，再向对方坦诚会比较合适。因为一旦被拒绝的话，就没有办法维持现状了，而目前……只要保持这样就好。

轻快的脚步声响起，他直起身，转过头，正对着走廊尽头。利威尔回来了。心情也随之活跃起来，只要在他身边就好，说不说出口，又有什么关系呢。

提溜着垃圾桶，他对他笑了下：“等我。”利威尔把手里的物件搁回原处，然后跑去洗手。埃尔文安静地等着，两人独处的时间很多，他不会因这点事情不耐烦起来。他想着，利威尔洗完手之后，应该会进教室，拎起桌上的书包，接下来就可以在回家路上畅谈了。然而那人再次回来时，却在门边站定，对他勾了勾手。

“我有话跟你说。”

什么话，隔两步就说不得了吗。埃尔文不解，仍依言靠过去。“怎么了。”

晚风轻轻拂过，斜晖仍在，暖红色的光照进走廊，埃尔文凝视着对面的利威尔。距离很近，可以仔细观察到后者的表情，他等着他接下来的话，微微睁大了迷茫的双眼。利威尔的脸半笼在夕阳里，有些红，大概是刚刚负重运动了一下，太热了吧。

“就是——我说啊——”利威尔眨了眨眼，咽了口唾沫，续道，“我喜欢你。”

现在是什么情况。我是在做梦吗。利威尔说他喜欢我——自己喜欢他， 他也喜欢自己，这世上还会有这种美满的青春恋爱故事吗。埃尔文愣在原地，一时宕机，执行不了任何操作。而眼前的人没给他太多发呆的余裕，很快换了副镇定的神情，认真问他：

“——你觉得这样如何？还可以吗？会不会太紧张？”

咦。

什么意思。

“我在练习告白。”

其后利威尔解释了一番，向他表明了自己有一位暗恋很久的对象，而自己又苦于没有告白的经历，只好先拉自家竹马出来练习一下。

“不好意思啊，你没被吓到吧，毕竟我俩谁跟谁啊。告白的事，你也会支持我的，对吧？”利威尔笑起来，眼底藏着狡黠。

这是什么不留余地的问法啊。难道他能回答不对？他被自己莫名其妙的脾气吓了一跳，哽住，一句话也没说出来。

“那就这样说定咯，之后可能还会练习几次，你要是有意见或者建议就讲？”

他尴尬地点了点头，爱情走得太快就像龙卷风，原来从极乐天堂坠落是这样的感受。埃尔文只好在心里默默祈祷，利威尔没看出他当时瞬间的动摇与微妙的面部表情，也没听到他忽然加速的心跳声。上天垂怜，他可是从小就被两家大人夸赞沉稳心静的好孩子。

老师仍然在台上激情昂扬地演讲，这世间竟然有数学公式这样优美而和谐的东西云云，他却一个字也听不进去。脑子里全是代表未知数的一串字母。如果利威尔告白成功的话，以后就不可能还有那么多时间和他一起了吧，不能再一起回家，不能再一起写作业。他会有另一位陪伴他的对象，会与恋人去做所有适合情侣做的事情，而自己被排除在外。虽然他不觉得利威尔有了女友就会日渐疏远他，但是——只要一想到他会对别人露出平时只有自己见过的细微表情，埃尔文仿佛置身阿鼻地狱，周身有恶鬼嘶吼，阴风怒号，根本无法定下心来好好思考。

十七岁的高中生从来没遇见过这种难题，比数列导数排列组合还要棘手，即便是面对最后一道大题的最后一问，他也不曾如此焦灼。几乎没有思路，只能看着题目干着急。

啊——他把头整个埋进书本，内心大声呐喊。

到底、到底谁才是利威尔喜欢的人啊。


	2. Chapter 2

02

部分情况下，根本不能指望自己那位竹马先出手，否则就算等到地老天荒海枯石烂，也别想有结果，利威尔很早就发觉了。对方太有耐心，太克制，等了那么久，还是得自己来。他正襟危坐，手里转着笔，分心想着昨天的事，眼神却跟着老师的板书移动。

完全没看出来吧，给人挖完坑之后他再次确认了这一事实，某人是不是没在这方面点技能，亏母亲还总喜欢夸他善于察言观色，有大人的样子。

说起他这位竹马，确实很得长辈们疼爱。记得他家刚刚搬来时，一家三口客气地过来串门打招呼。叔叔阿姨挽着小史密斯，站在他家门口。那个孩子并不怕生，三两下挣脱了父母的手，走到他面前来。“你叫什么名字？”

利威尔是天生眼神不善的那挂，虽然小时候脸没长开，肉乎乎的，显得稍微不那么尖锐，没想到对方也不在意这个，依然微笑着。见他没说话，金发的孩子张开五指，在他面前晃了晃，继续道：“我叫埃尔文。你呢？”

“……利威尔。”他想了一下，伸出手与那小小的手掌轻轻握了一下，以示友好。

比自己稍微大了一圈的，柔软的手。带着热度，手感很好。

大人们当然很乐见两家小孩相处融洽的情景，看着他们，也满足地笑起来。事后母亲把他搂在怀里，捏着他的手，对他说，隔壁家的男孩，眼神澄澈纯净，真可爱，我看人家也很喜欢你，利威尔你有空多找人家玩呀，请他来家里也可以。附近都没有和你同龄的孩子呢。

他说好。

于是两个孩子频繁地约见起来。幼年的空闲时间很多，一放学就自然而然地想到，上隔壁玩去。一开始在对方家里还有些拘谨，逐渐逐渐地，连祖父母辈也一起见过，后来发展到，他俩都开始跟着对方的辈分，略去所属的前缀，统一称呼和蔼的长辈们为外公外婆。

现在他们已经熟络得可以咬对方手里的章鱼烧，可以在游戏里放心地把后背交给对方，也可以在节假日里，躺在对方床上毫无负担地睡到日上三竿，亲昵得像诞生以来就一直在一起。

春天赏樱，夏天观星，秋天爬山，冬天踏雪。

十几年了，与埃尔文认识至今，接触过那么多次，来自对方自身的那份热度，的的确确影响了他幼时原本有些别扭冷淡的性格。利威尔直率了许多，待人接物和气了不少，关心别人也不再拐弯抹角，虽然这些在外观上都体现不太出来。

母亲那句澄澈的批语并不算错，自家竹马正直善良，一直都是坦诚对人的。

然而有一件事情，埃尔文却从没摊开来讲过，利威尔倒是早就发现了，但他不愿意太过匆忙地戳破那份小心思。在那种情况下，把对方抓个正着，似乎不太礼貌。

奇怪。是他对我不礼貌才对吧。

讲到底，这事跟他也有关，可他仍是一样尴尬——毕竟无意间撞破别人秘密，当时手足无措得差点露馅。

十五岁的某日，周末照常写完作业，直接宿在对方家里。那段时间他正为了一些事烦心，躺在床上就开始漫无目的地空想，需要花很长一段时间才能入睡，而且睡得也比平时更浅，做一些混乱不合常理的梦，但这些他都没告诉埃尔文。

自己有分寸，没必要让人多挂心。他按着没说，埃尔文便以为那一夜和过去千万个夜一样。

所以他并不知道，那时候利威尔其实是醒着的。闭着眼睛，也能察觉到埃尔文温热的气息靠近了他，只是自己太想睡觉了，入睡的准备时间已经够长了，他不愿意中途再生波折，于是没有睁开眼来。

埃尔文……他在做什么？

他觉得自己马上就快睡着了，可能现在已经身处梦境。至于为什么身边仍然有埃尔文，是因为自己认定在埃尔文身边很安全，所以即便是在梦境里睡觉，也能允许他睡在自己身边，或者说，允许他进入自己现在这样安详的潜意识里。而梦是不需要逻辑的，发生什么都有可能，埃尔文也可能做他平时根本不会做的事情。比如说——

利威尔模糊地想着。

柔软的唇轻轻落在自己额头上。对方短暂地停留了一下，很快离开，就再也没有其他出格的动作了。

轻轻的叹息声。

不是梦。

那个瞬间，他如此断定道。自己从没听过埃尔文克制压抑，又带有强烈情感的声音，不可能是自己想象出来的。然而自己在浓重的黑暗里不断下沉，无法开口，无法睁眼，无法亲自触摸确凿的证据。

本来应该听不见的，床头柜上的闹钟滴答声传入耳中。秒针规律地摆动，即使没人注意，时间也永远以它固有的速率流逝着。然而利威尔听了良久，依然什么也没有发生。身边的人似乎是一吻过后就得到满足，已经安稳地睡着了，气息变得绵长起来。

就……没有然后了吗？

秒针依然滴答滴答地走着，利威尔也不知道这份失落是什么意思，我在期待什么，我又在幻想什么。他忽然发现自己心跳得很快，就像这滴答滴答的声音是宣告考试结束的铃声，而自己居然还剩了一面没写，犹自不死心地奋笔疾书中。

我慌什么？该做贼心虚的难道是我？

他混沌的脑子像太过湍急的河流，念头一个一个不受控制地漂流而下，好不容易又打捞上来一件事——自己烦心的源头，似乎正是面前这位。

前段日子他看到有人向埃尔文告白了。他们并不是连体婴儿，课余时间也不全在一起，那一次纯属偶遇。利威尔本来只想去车站附近的蛋糕店买份千层。刚出转角，就遇上熟人的告白现场，他下意识地回转身体，贴着墙壁躲了起来。

偷偷地观察着那边。

对方大概是其他班的，甚至其他学校的也有可能，因为是周末，没穿校服，无法辨认。总之并不是利威尔认识的人。

很漂亮的女孩子。

手里捏着小小的信封。

他们在十字路口的另一个方向，离得比较远，他听不见两人到底说了什么。努力辨认了一下埃尔文开合的嘴，利威尔最终还是放弃了这个方法——因为他发现直接就能从女孩子遗憾的表情里猜出来。

她把信封放回自己的包里，深深地看了埃尔文一眼，就不带任何留恋地转身离开了。而自家竹马可能是遭遇过太多次这样的情况，没有脸红，也没有尴尬，只是望着对方背影苦笑了一声。

贴着墙壁，感受到一丝凉意，利威尔挑了挑眉，为什么拒绝了呢。是有喜欢的人了吗。

埃尔文有喜欢的人……？重复了一遍，利威尔低下头，盯着自己的影子出神。

买完千层回来一直在思考，自己到底是在动摇些什么。叉子缓慢地坚定地割开了千层，露出内里层层叠叠的构造。并不是第一次吃这家店的千层了，只是他好像才看懂这内部结构似的，捏着叉子，迟迟没有下嘴。

自那天起他开始不明原因地睡不好。躺在床上，瞪着天花板，试图用念力将其烫出个洞，发呆的空隙总要想起与自己无关的事情。埃尔文喜欢着某个人，怎么啦，自己大半夜不睡，想这个做什么。难道我有什么损失吗。

不，其实他知道的。不是什么“不明原因”……是他自己不太想承认，这么轻易地就输给了未知的对手。所以，到底是在气愤什么呢。本来也就没有开始，根本就谈不上结束不结束的吧。脑子里各种各样纷繁的想法，完全是一团乱麻。

直到今天，他似乎终于可以睡个好觉了。不仅仅是因为有埃尔文在身边。

胸口随着呼吸微微起伏。太好了。

原来不是啊。

并不是与我无关的故事。

你听到了吗。

在这样沉静的夜里，自己心脏忽然急速跳动的声音。

不知道是这颗心脏实在足够健康，还是自己的胸腔太单薄，利威尔觉得声音太响了，响得压过了滴答声。

是因为你。

于是在半梦半醒间，利威尔想着身旁的人，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。如释重负一般，怀着许久未有的轻松心情，他就这样睡了过去。

那之后，利威尔戴着有色眼镜再看埃尔文，倒是真的发现了一些不一般的举动。比方说，自己单独与其他人交谈时，某人会在远处用眼角的余光偷偷瞥向自己的方向，自己不经意间提起的书，过不了多久就会出现在对方书架上，明明埃尔文不怎么吃甜，车站那家店上新的信息却比自己还清楚……以前没注意到的细节，现在想来都不是偶然，当然真要说的话，他自己也是半斤八两，没好到哪去，还都以为神不知鬼不觉，从没被人发现——不过总体来说，利威尔胜在面部表情天生优势。接下来几个月他又“无意”撞见过好几次自家竹马偷亲自己的作案现场。

他没生气。他只是有点想笑，这么多年了，只敢在夜里落下几个浅浅的吻，实在……太克制了。还以为埃尔文过几个月就会忍不住告白，但一直到了十七岁都还是无事发生的状态。

利威尔不想继续等了。他本来就习惯进攻，他锋利，冷静，不会害怕，像大师打造的精致匕首。他要自己动手。捏着双箭头的底牌，确实没什么好担心的，加上自己又熟悉对方脾气，没有不成功的道理。

其实直接由他告白也没问题，但利威尔还是想听埃尔文首先主动承认。他想看啊，想看优等生露出与平时不同的表情。独属于自己的。

怎样才能撬开那张嘴呢……

一个钓鱼计划在他心里缓缓成形。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“明天最后练习一次，结束后我就去正式告白。祝我成功！”

今早上学时利威尔这样对他说道。对方看起来似乎很开心，大概是因为，当时身为竹马兼告白练习对象的自己也微笑着祝福了他。

“她没有理由拒绝你，利威尔。”因为你这样好，他默默想道，“我会为你加油的。”埃尔文一边说着违心的话，一边暗自痛骂自己。他根本不知道自己为什么要宽慰对方，明明一点都不想真心祝福利威尔与别人的恋情。然而这样嫉妒着他人的自己实在太难看了，他不想让利威尔知道这副样子。

“但愿！借你吉言。”他冲他笑了一下。

于是埃尔文也报之一笑，希望利威尔没能看出他的生硬——自己僵直得连手里的书包都显得沉重起来，相比之下，自家竹马为什么今日的脚步格外轻快呢。还真是鲜明对比，不仅是因为自己祝福了他吧，他在心里叹了口气。

更主要的原因应该是，他终于要向暗恋的人告白了。长途跋涉即将结束，心情仿佛是马拉松选手大汗淋漓了数十公里，忽然看到终点似的那种兴奋状态。

而且，大概率是冠军吧。利威尔从来都不会输的。他漫无边际地胡乱发散开来，正自空想时，耳边又响起了对方的声音。

“对了埃尔文，我要搬家了。”利威尔扭头对他说道，轻飘飘地，像是“吃饭了吗”这样的语气，在后者听来却无异于平地惊雷。

“……什么？”为什么之前都没有听利威尔提起过，太突然了。埃尔文脱口而出。搬家，同时大概率代表着转校。为什么这么大的事他现在才知道。

“家里人工作调动。大概下学期就要搬走了。”他补充道，“这种事不是我能决定的。”

也就是说，没有转圜的余地。埃尔文怔在原地。

利威尔也跟着停下来，他凝视着他的蓝色眼眸。“所以啊——因为这个，我才决定抓住最后的机会，毕竟转校的话，可能就没机会讲出口了。不说出来一定会后悔。无论结果如何，我都会告诉对方。成功最好不过，异地恋不是什么问题，不成功……也没缺憾了。”说完，他笑了笑。

“那……”埃尔文一时不知如何接话，他心里想着的只有一句——那我们以后还会见面吗。但他张了张嘴，没能直接在最佳时机说出口。怎么会这样。

高中生真的没料到自己会有深刻体验“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福”这话的时候，他没说下去，只是看着利威尔。

“别露出那种表情。考上同一所大学，还会见面的。”大约是从身边人低落下来的情绪里察觉出了真意，利威尔拍了拍埃尔文的肩，“一定会再见的。”

“会的。”他顺着话头，机械性地重复了一句。也不知道是赞同哪一句，会考上同一所大学，还是单纯会再见。

前者多半没什么难度，利威尔的成绩他清楚，两个人都稳定发挥的话确实是稳进志望校的。只是进了同一所大学又如何呢？明天开始利威尔就不再专属于他了啊，自己没法再独占竹马的空闲时间，也不再是邻居，只能和其他友人一般，偶尔见上一面了吧。

接下来的一天完全是过得魂不守舍的一天，上课时间全在神游物外，回家路上也基本都是利威尔在说，自己单单随声附和几下，已经算是很努力地掩饰情绪了。

犹如游魂般地吃完晚饭，完成当日的作业，洗漱，躺到床上。接触到床单的瞬间，他卸掉了所有力气。所有需要在今天结束的任务都做完了，于是他再也没有多余的精神，强撑的一口气涣散下来，陷进松软的床。

明天。利威尔要向别人告白。

再之后。利威尔要搬家了。

我的利威尔要离开我了。埃尔文翻了个身，脸埋进枕头。

自己前十几年都太习惯利威尔在身边的日子了，从来都没有想过，有朝一日利威尔爱上别人，甚至会离开自己。

他试图设想一段没有利威尔的未来，或者说，设想利威尔没有他的未来。在离此路途遥远的地方，与他不认识的某人相恋，然后结婚，抑或是分开。利威尔的故事或许还会有无数种写法，只是那些都不关他的事。

多年之后他们也许会再相逢，碰杯对饮，人声鼎沸里提起往事，提起当年，提起他们共同的时代。讲小时候过家家他当他的新娘，讲上课时偷偷丢的纸条，讲一起打通关保持的游戏最高分记录。喝得双面涨红，血脉偾张，发泄般地尽情回忆之后，发现彼此的生活轨迹已经再无重合之处，尴尬而疏离。两个人中间，看不见的岁月长河静默流淌。

怀抱着同一段过去，却无法再拥有同一段将来。

下意识地揪了揪被子，失落感像潮水一般向他涌来，他这才醒悟，不可以。

自己无法忍受。

不再是只待在他身边就好，无法再满足止步于此了。过去他藏得太好，觉得看着那个人，仅仅这样看着，就十分快乐，可是——

他越来越贪心，不知餍足，他还想要更多，想一直留在利威尔身边，想用这双手去实现曾经的诺言。或许他早就忘记了吧，也可能他根本就用不上——然而，十七岁的埃尔文，是真心实意地想由自己，来让利威尔幸福。

很奇怪吧，只是一个没有经济能力的高中生，居然在想一些许多成年人都不敢断言的大话。可他确实是这样打算的，在这点上，显得格外执拗。他自己都没想到固执这个词居然可以用在自己头上。

身边谁见了史密斯家的孩子不夸一句，懂事得体像大人，只有他自己知道，他面对利威尔时有多勉强，要费多少力气，才能表现得大方自然，不显生硬别扭。

一个人要多努力才藏得住爱意呢。

想牵手，拥抱，亲吻，想对他做超出以上层面，更过分的事情。

就在这张床上。

从喉结往下，扣紧圆润细窄的肩头，摩挲隐藏于劲瘦肌肉下的肋骨，交合处湿滑且粘稠，舌头激烈交缠至几近气绝……

然而他的所有冲动，莽撞，与轻狂，最后都化成一个又一个笨拙的偷吻，日复一日地落在那人的眼角眉梢，额头颈侧。却没有一次真正热吻过利威尔的嘴唇。

莫名其妙地克制与坚持，他自己也不晓得在纠结些什么。对已经睡着无意识的人，做任何亲密举动都足够不道德，吻在哪里又有何分别。但他偏偏不敢，就如同他不敢伸手抱紧对方，即便可以醒来推说是睡蒙了。

从小到大，长辈总拿有分寸这词夸他，他确实对得起这说辞，而这楚河汉界就是象征意义太过明显的唇。一旦对方醒转，毫无掩饰余地，轻易挑破揭穿，抖落满身伪装。怕暴露后被拒绝。怕越界之后关系无法复原。怕就此疏远，不会再有夜宿邻家，再看不见他安稳的睡脸。

但更怕失去。

不想放手。因为是利威尔。

哪有什么为什么啊。还是一张白纸的时候就爱上对方了，后来经历的所有事情都不曾撼动过这一事实，知识、理性、道德，也只是帮助他千百次地确认了，自己自降生以来再也不可能像这样爱慕别人。

他忽然觉得，就算自己不够了解利威尔，也不算什么了。七岁和十七岁的利威尔，都各自有着他所未知的角落与缝隙，七岁和十七岁的埃尔文也一样笨拙，尚未学会如何更好地表达自己。

可总有一点是有长足长进的，十年来累积的爱意，终于抑制不住，要从自己内心满溢而出了。

“不说出来一定会后悔。无论结果如何，我都会告诉对方。成功最好不过，异地恋不是什么问题，不成功……也没缺憾了。”

利威尔如是说。

恍惚间想起对方本不是这么坦率的个性，小时候的他要来得更不好对付些，带点别扭。那会儿更愿意说话的往往是自己，拉着利威尔软软的小手，一说就是一下午。不知何时他俩的身份立场居然对调了。在自己仍然犹豫彷徨的时刻，利威尔已经学会坦荡荡地爱人了。

于是就在这一瞬间，他下定了决心，明天，要抢在利威尔之前，告诉他自己的心意。隐藏了十年，被他束之高阁的真心。无论如何都不想放手，就算最后他没有回应。总要去试一次，不说的话，仅属于他们的故事线，就永远不会开启。

我不够好，不够坦荡，没有表面上看着那么耀眼，我的胆小与怯弱，也想让你知道——

请给我机会。


	4. Chapter 4

04

早上临出门时，他碰巧听到电视晨间节目的占卜环节，主持人欢快地念着台本：“天秤座的您，今天的幸运值是满分哦！相信您做什么事都会顺顺利利，如愿收到满意的结果！”

能如愿吗……高中生顿了顿脚步，利威尔会因为他的告白而改变计划吗。他忐忑地拉开门，按下自己的小心思，这个半天之后再说，而现在要——与往常一样，去叫隔壁的竹马一起上学。至少在挑明一切之前，不要打破日常。

看似稳定，实则崩毁在即的琐碎日常。为什么自己之前都不明白啊，有过无数次那么好的气氛，全都错失了，每一次都告诉自己，再等等，再等等。

等？等的结果就是现在这个样子，都说近水楼台先得月，他居然能捏一手好牌，忍着不出，眼看着就要落败。是我自己的问题……这样一想的话，几乎就迈不出去。埃尔文摇了摇头，决定不再去想，呼出一口气，关上门。

稍后才是真正的战场啊。

埃尔文有些不解，他以为今天利威尔会在中午找他单独练习，只要他先摆出告白的架势，自己也就能找到机会开口，然而一直到放学时分，甚至直到踏上熟悉的归家路途，利威尔都没有什么特别的行动。他知道利威尔并不是出尔反尔的人，既然他说先练习，就不会再变更计划。

难道他说今天练习结束就去正式告白，是指等到第二天再去？

虽然不太明白，但这无疑是最后的机会了，再不在放学路上说出来的话，第二天利威尔那边就会出结果了吧。自己绝对不想看到那种情况。

这条路他们已经走了千百次，整条路线埃尔文早已烂熟于心，他在来时就已经在心里排演了好几遍。现在他在纠结的是，哪个路段比较合适。首先，需要车辆行人较为稀少，可以让自己在不被围观的情况下完成表白，其次，最好周围的建筑也不要太毁气氛，以免日后回想起来恨恨。

不知为何，从一开始，他就直接预设了告白失败。不要抱有太大希望，才不容易失望，否则之后要怎么度过这小半个学期呢。他甚至想好了，一旦看利威尔面色不对，就改口是开玩笑的。

——怎么可能。

但是，他完全不想面对有可能被疏远的未来，必须避免这种情况。

利威尔倒是不知道，身旁的竹马脑子里有多少弯弯绕绕，各种后路排列组合都快拧成麻花。他哼着小调，走得比平时慢一点，像是在等待什么似的。

“利威尔……！你听我说。”眼看再过两个转角，就要到家了，埃尔文终于忍不住叫住对方。

“嗯？”被叫到名字的人慢悠悠地停下脚步，扭头看他，“什么事。”假如埃尔文有透视之类的超能力，此刻他就能看到利威尔在身后偷偷比了个V.

可惜他没有，所以目前他眼中的利威尔气定神闲，轻松自在，与往日没有什么区别。冷静，对手是自己最为了解的——至少在大部分方面是这样——利威尔，不需要害怕。

河道边的风带点湿润与青草的味道，水汽与清香混合，很好闻。利威尔站在他的对面，有几缕头发卷了起来。他想起几日前的情景，这在某种程度上算是一针鸡血，在利威尔马上就要与他无关的压力之下，他不得不向前迈步，抓住最后的机会。

于是他开口了。

“利威尔——因为你也说了……搬家之后可能难得再见上一面，我不想后悔。”一开口就颠三倒四了，完全乱了顺序，埃尔文活了十几年第一次这么羞，作为新生代表发言他都没这样紧张过。利威尔却像是面试官一样，不置可否，只是看着他，等待着他继续说下去。

这位初战并没有告捷的高中生禁不住挺直了腰杆，否则就会在这种气势下落下阵来，顿了顿，续道。

“瞒你这么多年，对不起，我、我喜欢你很久了，从很小很小的时候就喜欢你了。”他仿佛终于找到自己的声音，镇定了不少，“喜欢到你提到过的书当天就会去书店淘回来，喜欢到你最爱的那本诗集全都背了下来，想着之后能和你多一些共同话题，喜欢到——在你睡后偷偷吻过你……抱歉。”

万年难得一见地不好意思起来，埃尔文最终还是说出了最为紧要的话：“利威尔，你能不能，考虑一下我？”

面前的人注视着他，有些促狭地笑起来，嘴角怎么都压不下去，却不接他的话，只问了一句。“想不想知道我喜欢谁？”

其实利威尔现在的样子很像一只猫，刚拿到新的毛线团，分外兴奋地准备伸出爪子，不过埃尔文没能注意到，他太紧张了，甚至没能察觉利威尔这句话是什么意思。下意识润湿了一下有些干涩的嘴唇，他当即否认道。

“……不要。”既然都这么说了，一定是对方比我优秀得多。利威尔想让我自惭形秽，知难而退。

而且，听了之后，一定会加重这份嫉妒心的。

——自己怎么会这么恶毒。

“真不要？”利威尔的笑意更浓了，他一早就拿好了剧本，看到所有事情都如他所料地发展，自然十分快意。

再多逗弄一下吧。这可是等了十年的福利。

“我不想听。”他别过头去，不再微微低头看着利威尔。他太习惯和利威尔相处了，以至于平时凑近说话时都会稍微照顾对方的视线高度。闹起别扭忘了这事，大约还是近几年第一次。

“埃尔文•史密斯。”利威尔破天荒地喊了一次他的全名。

“嗯？”名字是有如言灵一般有效的东西，他下意识应声，但仍然没有正过脸，不晓得利威尔此时是什么表情。

他如果能正眼看上一看，这别扭就能提前结束——傻子都能看出来利威尔那雪亮的眼神代表什么。

“——不是单纯叫你。刚那句话，你联系上文语境阅读理解一下。”他的竹马声音里带着难以抑制的笑意。

……？

那就是说，利威尔是在回答刚刚他自己抛出的问题？喜欢谁的那个。埃尔文有些呆滞，这也是告白练习的一部分吗，利威尔在得知自己心意之后还把自己当作练习对象吗，完全无视自己的情绪啊，这未免太残忍、太过分……他几乎真的生起利威尔的气来。

后者却仿佛毫无察觉似的，像是终于忍耐不住一样，低声笑了起来。埃尔文被那声音硬生生消去了半恼的怒意，利威尔似乎格外高兴——为什么？有什么好笑的？

“好了好了，埃尔文，头转过来，再低一点。”利威尔拍了拍自己的肩膀，像是安抚。

“？”他没转头，偷偷转过眼珠看着面前的利威尔。

“低头。不然我够不到。”圆滚滚的脑袋不知何时已经贴到了自己身前。

“？？”他头顶冒出的问号几乎可以化成实体，缓慢地顺应了利威尔最早说出的转头请求，做完了一步，他就像个健忘的老年人一样，停了下来。

“……啧。”利威尔咂了咂嘴，“你这人，对自己身高都没有自觉的吗。给我下来——”

领带忽然被扯了一把，猛地一拽之下他猝然俯身。利威尔拉着他的领带，顺势踮起脚，亲了上去。

像蝴蝶破茧似的，埃尔文忽然懂了利威尔刚刚为什么叫自己的名字。这一刻他醍醐灌顶，从没想到，周围的风，居然可以这么清爽怡人，温暖的夕阳照在身上，居然可以这么惬意，利威尔的嘴唇，居然可以这么热情。

“初吻收好——我知道夜里的事。

“还有，别误会了，我说我喜欢的人，是你。

“一直都是你。”

“……！”

“告白练习是诓你的，抱歉。主要想看你的反应。说真的，你让我等太久了。不过，唔，你刚刚……确实很可爱就是了。这事等回家我会好好赔罪——也不用太担心搬家，考上同一所大学之后，就同居吧。”

“……利威尔！！”他有太多话想说，一时之间哽在喉咙，只来得及用力地叫了一声恋人的名字。

利威尔熟知竹马脾气，当然看得出他现在这副模样是激动，并非动怒。的确是难得一见的表情，专属于自己的，其他人都无缘得见。看到没有，我的，他几乎要再次笑出声。

于是他上手挽住对方的脖颈，不怀好意地取笑人家：“生气了？那我现在——

“再多亲你几下行不行？”

斜阳把天空染得像谁微醺的脸，酡红而沉醉。少年在晚风吹拂下忘情拥吻。地上的影子拖得很长，远远看去几乎融为一体，不分彼此。

埃尔文·史密斯，高中生，十七岁，目前绝赞热恋中。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. 工作之后，利威尔比较常送男友的礼物之一：领带。


End file.
